


Magnifying Glass

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Animal Abuse, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  You’re watching your employer’s child through a window.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are besties!...not.<br/>Comment Fic Prompt:  Fullmetal Alchemist (manga or Brotherhood), Kimblee, childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnifying Glass

Clasping your hands together, pressing them against your heart, you watch the child. He’s studying something in the grass, his little brows knotted as he slowly walks after it. Not an animal, you think; it’s not a puppy or a kitten, and you don’t think it’s a mouse or rat. Maybe a snake. Maybe a large insect. Whatever it is, Zolf is following it. A magnifying glass is in his back pocket, and you wonder where he got it from. Maybe you don’t want to know. The desk is locked, or had been last time you checked. You tried your best to keep anything that might be turned into a weapon away from the boy, even if his parents didn’t seem to think there was any harm in him having access to the letter opener, or the cleaver. 

You, on the other hand, are the one who’s had to clean up the…messes…Zolf leaves behind. He brings them into the house, sometimes still alive, and takes them into the basement – never his room, at least you can be thankful for that – to finish them off. You hate going down there after Zolf has been playing – his mother and father think it’s charming, his little game room in the basement – but they don’t see what goes on down there. You’re thankful you only have to see the aftermath. Even that is more than you want to see, but you’ve learned what best gets blood out of wood and concrete, and your clothing afterward. 

The boy’s still out there, though now he stops, the faintest of smiles on his face. He’s trained his magnifying glass down on whatever’s in the grass. At first, he peers through the glass at his prey, then he tilts the glass, so the light shining through it is intensified. You remember when his father showed him that trick, and wonder if Mr. Kimbley had any idea what sort of horrors this would foster. 

The back of your neck prickles and your hands tighten convulsively. You realize why – Zolf has turned his head, and is staring up in the window, as if he can see you watching him. He smiles, and you shudder, backing up. Hoping he doesn’t realize it’s you at the window. Hoping you’ll stay safe enough for another day.


End file.
